Clase 2-A
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Todos conocen a la clase 1-A, pero ¿qué hay de los 2-A?
1. Chapter 1

Todos conocen a la clase 1-A, imposible no hacerlo cuando esos jovenes novatos no paran de meterse en problemas, sin embargo es obvio que no son los unicos héroes ¿cierto?

Dentro de la escuela, subiendo unos escalones de más, puedes encontrar a la clase 2-A, también llamada "el grupo errante", los mayores, esos que el mundo ha dejado de lado recientemente, pero que saben que pronto volverán a estar en el punto de mira pues estan a pocos pasos de salir al mundo como héroes profesionales, al menos los que logren graduarse.

Entrando en el salón A, al fondo de todo, en la esquina a lado del radiador podemos encontrar una chica, alta para la media japonesa, con el cabello blanco a los hombros bastante desordenado y unos curiosos ojos violetas, como siempre ha llegado un poco antes de lo necesario, solo por el gusto de sentir el aire frio en la cara en el trayecto a la escuela, y se ha quedado dormida mientras espera a que llegue el resto de su clase.

Poco a poco el ruido comienza a intensificarse, haciendo que la chica levante la mirada un poco somnolienta.

-Buenos días, Neg

-Mm? Ah si, claro... Buenos días a ti también- regresa el saludo al chico sentado frente a ella, aún más alto que ella, rosando el metro noventa, el cabello y ojos castaños y una sonrisa de niño pequeño. Dimitri es su mejor amigo, por no decir el unico ser que la soporta en el mundo.

Se talla los ojos y se estira, lista para poner atención, viendo a todos sus compañeros entrar y finalmente a su profesora titular, Midnight.

Negumi es la alumna estrella de la clase 2-A, o lo sería si no arruinara un salón cada mes.

* * *

 **Holo, ya me conocen y eso... emmm...  
**

 **Bueno, Negumi, más que mi seudonimo, es un personaje que he ido diseñando durante mucho tiempo, no es precisamente un OC diseñado para un universo en especifico, ella tiene su propio universo, amigos, poderes, leyes fisicas(?) y demás, pero me parecia que encaja en el mundo de BNHA, así que ¿Qué les parece esta idea?**

 **No creo que sea una historia continua, sino algo para desquitar mis ganas de escribir de ella y de Dimitri, pero sería fantastico si me dijeran sus opiniones sobre ello.**

 **Claro que la prioridad seguira siendo "Crossover!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Y ¿qué tienen de especial Negumi y Dimitri?

Bueno, para empezar ambos son rusos, o medio-rusos.

La madre de Negumi era japonesa y su padre era ruso, ademas ella había nacido en el país nevado, por su parte Dimitri era totalmente ruso y había vivido ahí toda su vida, cosa que le dificultaba un poco el hablar japones y la daba la apariencia de ser un chico callado, pero se manejaba bien.

Por otra parte, los quirks de ambos eran asombrosos, especialmente el del Dimitri. El chico tenía un quirk que lo convertia en una especie de cable de corriente, capaz de absorver la energía de sus enemigos o de otorgarsela a sus aliados y esa era una de las grandes ventajas de Negumi, su amigo siempre le daba algo de energía extra para fortificar su quirk el cual era un quirk de hielo que le permitia crearlo y controlarlo todo, desde su movimiento, froma, dirección e incluso su dureza, con el paso del tiempo incluso había desarrollado la habilidad de congelar su cuerpo por dentro y crear una especie de armadura que los enemigos no podían ver ni burlar.

Claro que ambos tenian sus puntos debiles: Dimitri tenía una capacidad enorme, pero si no medía su quirk podía matar a alguien facilmente, y Negumi tenía todas las desventajas que traia un quirk como el suyo, tal como hipersensibilidad al calor, sufrir hipotermia y no notarlo e incluso podía congelar sus organos vitales al congelar su cuerpo.

Aún así ellos, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, se esforzaban en llevar sus limites más lejos, mejorar cada vez más.

Y ese impetú los había llevado a ser, en su momento, las estrellas de Yuuei, hasta ser desplazados por la fama de la clase 1-A que tenía un especial talento para meterse en problemas.

* * *

-Vamos Neg-chan, no sera tan malo- Dimitri intentaba animar a su amiga sin mucho exito

-Eso si nos asignan a la B- intervino una chica de cabello rosa corto llamada Ai -Si nos asignan a la A ellos seran quienes nos den clase a nosotros.

-Almenos tu tienes alguna posibilidad Ai, con eso de que Endeavor te hizo involucrarte en lo del Psicopata de los barrios bajos, tienes experiencia con villanos realmente peligrosos- Bufó Negumi con fastidio, a pesar de tener su licencia los heroes profesionales siempre les apartaban de los problemas, dejandoles solo la tarea de rescatar a los heridos ¡Incluso en la pelea de AllMight y AFO! Ella había estado ahí, pero no la habían dejado hacer nada, mientras que los chicos de la 1-A rescataron a su compañero, luciendose ante todos a pesar de no tener una licencia -Si seguimos así empezare a pensar que realmente era mejor idea ser un heroe clandestino, sin reglas, sin clases, sin heroes impidiendote hacer tu trabajo...

-Pero Neg-chan, si fueras un héroe clandestino no ganarias dinero de las regalias y todo eso- Dimitri abogo por la debilidad de su amiga

-Cierto...

-Pues yo si que lo haría- continuo Ai -He escuchado hisorias sobre heroes clandestinos que se hacen famosos y obtienen fama y fortuna.

-¿A si? Mencioname 2

Antes de que Ai pudiera responderle a la de ojos violetas entro Present Mic, que también les daba clase de ingles a ellos, callando así su conversación para poner atención en la clase.

* * *

Finalmente las clases habían terminado, cada uno recogía sus cosas y se marchaba, ya bien solos o con sus amigos. Por su parte Negumi caminaba hasta el tren con Dimitri, Ai y otro chico llamado Eita. Ai y Eita eran mellizos, también eran vecinos de Dimitri de forma que los tres tomaban el mismo tren, sin embargo Negumi vivia a unas calles de la estación y, siendo tan tacaña como era, se negaba rotundamente a pagar por cualquier transporte a casa.

Cuando llego a su casa tiro la mochila en el piso, dirigiendose inmediatamente a saquear el refrigerador, su madre le había dejado un poco de comida preparada y lista para meter al microondas; mientras esperaba a que se calentara revisó la correspondencia y aparto el sobre naranja que llegaba cada dos meses, una carta de su padre acompañada de algo de dinero que Negumi tendria que cambiar despues ya que su padre jamás había entendido como cambiar rublos por yenes y temia que lo estafaran.

Aparto otro sobre de color, también de su padre, aunque ese era para su madre, a ella también le enviaba dinero y varias listas de comics recomendados que ellos intercambiaban cada tanto. A pesar de que no habían sido la media naranja del otro si que seguian siendo muy buenos amigos.

Saco el plato del microondas y se sento con el en el sofa, no tenia ganas de hacer sus deberes, mucho menos los de matemáticas, así que los dejaria a ultima hora antes de que su madre volviera del trabajo y le recriminara por no hacerlos.

Cuando termino con todo y se despidio de su madre subio a su cuarto, tendría que descansar bien para seguirle el ritmo a los alumnos menores y a los nuevos problemas de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Hola! Me alegra saludar a quien lea esto (porque si, existe algo que se llama grafica de visitantes, no todo son reviews)  
**

 **Honestamente me he emocionado, tengo muchisimo tiempo escribiendo de estos personajes (Dimitri y Neg independientes (son los hijos descarriados que van saltando por dimensiones), pero Ai y Eita si son OC del mundo) y ahora que me decidi a ponerlo en publico pues... me estoy dando rienda suelta. Como ya dije no tiene un fin especifico, solo es el desarrollo de este cuarteto en este universo.**

 **Solo quiero hacer algo de ellos antes de encontrarme con otro episodio emo(?) que me haga odiarlos con el alma (como me ha pasado con mis OC's de SE)**

 **Se agradecen los reviews, lecturas y todo lo que ustedes gusten :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Negumi se encontro con Dimitri y Ai en el salón 2-A, Eita, el hermano de Ai, pertenecia a otro departamento así que a él solo lo veían en el intermedio y a la salida.

Era de esos días en que preferia no llegar temprano, tal vez porque había dormido lo suficiente en casa, así que no paso demasiado tiempo antes de que entrara su profesor, pero se sorprendieron al no ver entrar a su profesor de matemáticas, sino a su profesora titular Midnight.

-Algo me huele mal, chicos- susurro Ai cerca de los otros dos.

-¡Buenos días, clase!- La heroina saludo energica -Ojala no hayan olvidado que día es hoy ¿eh?

Los murmullos se levantaron en toda la clase, cada uno hablaba con su compañero de escritorio emocionados, hasta que su profesora los mando a callar.

-Todos ustedes saben que no son los unicos heroes que saldrán de esta escuela, justo detras de ustedes vienen los que podrían ser sus futuros aliados o al menos compañeros de agencia y es necesario que los conozcan. Tal vez vieron la grabación del festival deportivo- Los chicos comenzaron a soltar suspiros de fastidio, si bien el escenario de 2° año solia ser más ignorado que el de 3°, ese año había estado casí vacio -pero eso no basta para conocer los quirks de esos futuros aliados, así que U.A organiza cada año esta semana de convivencia, para que puedan guiar a sus compañeros y aprender de ellos...

-Como que eso de guiarlos no aplica con los de 1-A, a menos que los llevemos con una correa ¿no?- se escucho una voz al fondo y todos rieron del chiste hasta que el latigo de Midnight golpeo el escritorio de Takeshi, autor de la broma, callandolos de nuevo.

-¡Me van a dejar hablar o no! ¡Aghh! El caso es que les asignaron, como era obvio, a la clase 1-A, ¡y no hay forma de cambiar eso! Hoy mismo vamos a hacer las presentaciones y la primer actividad, así que vallan a los vestidores de una vez.

Toda la clase se puso en pie y empezaron a salir hacia los vestidores.

-¿Ven? Se los dije, nos iban a asignar a la A, así esto no va a tener ningun chiste- gruño Ai con los brazos cruzados mientras andaban

-Tienes toda la razón, Ai

-Vamos chicas, no tienen porque estar tan enfadadas- intervino Dimitri -Despúes de todo, son solo unos niños, van a ser faciles de impresionar, igual que nosotros en su momento

-¡Por favor, Petrikov! ¿Acaso tu te has enfrentado a toda una liga de villanos? ¡Ellos si, no se van a impresionar de nada!- Dimitri retrocedio un poco asustado, su amiga jamás lo llamaba por su apellido y menos en el colegio

-Emmm... Negumi, calmate un poco- Ai le toco el hombro al verla tan enfadada, sabía que era muy facil sacar a la chica de sus casillas y lo violenta que se ponia cuando se desquitaba con el pobre Dimitri -Si, es un asco que nos halla tocado la A, pero ¿sabes qué? Almenos habrá que sacarles un susto ¿no crees, Dimitri?

-Oh si, Ai tiene toda la razón- Dimitri asentia como loco, tapandose la cara con las manos, era sorprendente lo miedoso que era con un quirk como el suyo -Ya sabes, poner actitud de matones para asustarlos.

-Ufff... creo que tendré que hacerles caso- Negumi respiro hondo antes de empujar un poco a Dimitri -Anda, los vestidores de chicos estan por alla

Las dos chicas entraron a los vestidores, Midnight les había dicho que podían usar sus trajes o los uniformes y ambas preferían usar sus trajes de heroe, el de Ai la representaba bastante bien, un traje de tela extra expandible color violeta oscuro con varios decorados de corazón rosa y blanco en los codos, las rodillas y uno grande en el pecho, complementado con botas a la rodilla y guantes 3/4, así como un antifaz redondeado que a los lados daba la ilusión de tener unas alas de angel pequeñas, también tenia un cinturón con un seguro que sostenia un latigo también rosa y negro, era un traje sumamente adorable. Por su parte el traje de Negumi consistia de un par de botas blancas a la rodilla, un vestido de manga larga con una falda a la rodilla que tenía por dentro una delgada capa de una tela blindada diseñada por una chica medio loca del primer año del departamento de apoyo, en la cintura tenia un moño en el que podía ocultar una pequeña arma blanca (de la que se olvidaba la mayoria de las veces) y se sujetaba el pelo con un par de palillos que también podía usar de soporte para sus creaciones de hielo. Ella preferia no usar un antifaz o mascara que ocultara su rostro de los medios.

Cuando salieron Dimitri ya las estaba esperando, viendo como el grupo 1-A entraba de los vestidores de otro edificio, él usaba un traje sencillo color negro de una tela bastante comoda para los combates y un antifaz igualmente negro. En realidad él siempre había amado la idea de una capa con capucha, pues contrario a su amiga preferia seguir un modelo de heroe como el de Aizawa, trabajando en las sombras, pero sus profesores y compañeros insitian en que lo entorpeceria demasiado en caso de un combate.

Pronto todo el grupo estuvo reunido en la entrada y Ai se puso al frente de la clase.

-¡Recuerden poner cara de malos, esos niños no se van a ir sin un buen susto de nuestra parte!

* * *

Los chicos de la clase 1-A estaban emocionados, Aizawa les había mencionado algo de una actividad escolar especial, pero no les había dicho nada más.

Los hizo salir a cambiarse con el uniforma de deportes, pero no les dejo entrar a los vestidores de siempre, sino que les hizo usar unos vestidores mucho más pequeños, y un poco con olor a encerrado, cuando Sero se quejo y fue a reclamarle a Aizawa su profesor solo respondio que no solian tener dos calses en la misma area.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, pensando que la clase B se uniria a ellos para algun entrenamiento. Katsuki ya estaba deseando matar a el copy-cat con cara de mierda.

Sin embargo salieron y aun no había nadie en el patio, hasta que vieron a Midnight en la entrada de los vestidores y Aizawa le hizo una seña, enseguida empezaron a salir un grupo de alumnos, de complexión más grande (con algunas obvias exepciones) y todos, absolutamente todos, con una mirada sedienta de sangre joven en sus rostros. La clase 1-A se estremeció.

-¿S-son de...?

-A-ja...

-Les presento a sus compañeros de segundo año- Aizawa hablo con aburrimiento -La clase 2-A será su compañera esta semana.

-¡Así es!- Midnight intervino -Para empezar, el delegado de nuestra clase es Takeshi ¡Hey, da un paso al frente! y el subdelegado es Dimitri, pueden hablar con ellos si ocurre algo.

Ambos chicos saludaron a la clase 1-A con una ligera inclinación. Entonces Aizawa, tras mirar mal a Midnight por interrumpirle, volvio a hablar

-Obviamente no los sacamos en vano, empezaremos con una serie de combates de pruebas. Todos enumerense del 1 al 40 y vamos a empezar.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, amigos! ¿saben? me recuerda a mi primer historia, muchas views y nada de comentarios, pero meh, con saber que alguien lo lee es suficiente, me basta con Crossover! y su exito (claro, al menos para mis estandares (que suelen ir de dos view (o a 3, cuando se me sube mucho la neurona))  
**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado n.n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me da algo de cosa, porque siento que hago spam, pero como ya comence, no hay quien me pare MUAJAJAJAJA


	4. Chapter 4

**Semi-adivine el futuro(¿)**

 **HAN LEIDO EL PUTO CAPITULO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **HAY UN TIPO CON CARA DE TINTIN VIOLADOR! (lo peor es que creo que me han robado un quirk que me invente para Clase 2-A :'v) Y LO AMO! TAMBIEN UN SASUKE EMO ALV Y UNA CHICA SUPER CUTE AHHHHHHHH!**

 **Po' los mayores van a guiar a los otros, aunque aca son solo 3 y no toda la clase, ¿Dónde esta mi pinchi premio? ¡Lo exijo!**

 **Sin embargo hay algo que detesto: El tema es que soy bien "remilgosa" con los hechos del cannon en una serie, por eso no me gusta escribir cuando la serie esta en progreso (Crossover! Es mi dicha y mi maldición (¿) ) pero en este fandom ya me avente con 2 fics y ¿adivinen que? ¡ME EQUIVOQUE EN EL CANNON!**

 **Intentaba escribir algo más para Clase 2-A cuando lei los últimos del manga y recordé que el pinchi Deku ya esta en segundo :'v (Por tanto mi Neg y compañía estarían en tercero) y me frustra porque o lo abandono o me resigno a pasarme el cannon por el arco del triunfo(¿) Y ahora estoy bien asdbhuwefhewfyubeybfv (¿)**

 **Pero lo emo se supera, así que a ver que sale (¿)**

* * *

Aizawa y Midnight se alejaron un poco de ambos grupos, dejándoles un poco de tiempo para enumerarse y, por supuesto, los chicos lo aprovecharon para platicar entre ellos un poco y solo algunos, como Izuku o Kaminari, se animaron a hablar con sus mayores.

-Hey Dimitri… ¿no es ese el secuestrado?- Negumi señalo descaradamente a Katsuki, el cual en seguida se percato y puso su habitual mala cara

-¿¡Qué dijiste, maldita perra!?

-¡Ay! Tiene buen oído- Negumi se adelanto unos pasos a Dimitri, el cual miro a Ai preocupado -¿Eres Bakugo, no? Al que secuestran todos los años

Kirishima tuvo que sujetar a Bakugo para evitar que saltara encima de la chica.

-¡Te voy a volar la maldita cara!

-¿Crees poder tocarme? ¡Vaya arrogante!

-Negumi… no deberías…- Dimitri le sujeto los hombros levemente a su amiga, mientras Takeshi la miraba de una mala manera e Iida reprendia a Katsuki por gritarle a sus superiores.

Cuando lograron calmar a Katsuki los profesores regresaron con un par de cajas entre manos, de las cuales sacaron dos esferas numeradas.

-Para comenzar, tenemos al numero 4 y el 30.

Aizawa se aparto mientras los nombrados subían a la plataforma de combate, el 4 era Kirishima y el 30 Dimitri

-Hey, chico explosión, presta atención y tal vez dejes de ser tan arrogante- Negumi codeo a Katsuki antes de guiñarle un ojo a Dimitri, quien le devolvió el gesto tímidamente.

Midnight comenzó una cuenta regresiva y los chicos se pusieron en posición de combate.

El primero en atacar fue Kirishima, endureciendo su brazo y lanzandose contra su oponente, Dimitri se adelantó de pronto y sujeto su muñeca, aparentemente sin mucha fuerza

Katsuki tuvo que hacer caso al consejo de la mayor en cuanto Dimitri lanzo sobre su cabeza a Kirishima y el pelirrojo no se levantó de nevo. Midnight le dio la victoria al mayor y este se acercó a ponerle la mano encima de la cabeza a Kirishima, que se volvió a levantar con una mirada totalmente impresionada. Había sido derrotado en tan solo 30 segundos durante los cuales parecía haber perdido su quirk, sin embargo no se sentía como cuando Aizawa los anulaba, sino como si toda su energía hubiera sido drenada de pronto, como si hubiese muerto por un segundo.

-Lo siento, ¿estas bien? Se me ha pasado la mano.

-Y-yo... ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso?!

-Bien, bien, puden preguntar despues, ahora debemos continuar con la practica, sigamos con el 28 y el 17- Midnight los corrio de la plataforma y dejo que subieran los siguientes, Iida y un chico con un traje completamente negro que no dejaba ver su cara.

Iida intento sacar del terreno al chico, sin embargo este se volvía intangible provocando que el chico de gafas solo lo atravesara una y otra vez, hasta que el chico simplemente le puso el pie, provocando que el mismo Iida saliera rodando por su propio impulso.

A pesar de la experiencia en combate del 1-A, las peleas eran rapidamente ganadas por los alumnos mayores. Izuku comenzó a darse cuenta de que todos, con la excepción de Dimitri, utilizaban la estrategia de esquivar para analizar el quirk del oponente y golpearlo en un punto debil o bloquearlo, los unicos con un resultado favorable fueron Denki y Katsuki, incluso Midoriya fue derribado rapidamente.

Con solo unos pocos alumnos restantes toco el turno del 40 y el 7

-¡Ya era hora, maldita sea!- Negumi temblaba de emoción y tardó apenas un parpadeo en subir a la plataforma, mirando ansiosa a Todoroki quien subía desde el otro lado. Se comenzaron a escuchar susurros de parte de la clase 2-A, todos conocían el quirk de Todoroki, y su tendencia a utilizar su lado de hielo con más frecuencia, sería un duelo de hielo impresionante... o eso pensaron.

La primera en atacar fue Negumi, congelando los pies de Todoroki, los chicos de la 2-A dieron la pelea por perdida hasta que el hijo de Endeavor uso una llamarada para liberarse y se puso en posición defensiva mientras la mayor creaba grandes trozos de hielo que lanzó hacia el chico, solo para ser derretidas en seguida.

-¿Porque...?- Deku notó la mirada preocupada de Dimitri -¡Oh no otra vez Neg!

-Solo quiere joder al pobre chico, ya sabes como es ella, Dimitri.

-D-disculpa, emmm...- Izuku le tocó el hombro a Dimitri para llamar la atención -¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Oh... Eres ese niño, ¿Izuku?- el chico asintió -Yo soy Dimitri, y bueno... Negumi solo quiere fastidiar a su compañero. Ella es del tipo que intenta noquear al primer movimiento, pero...

-Solo lo detuvo...

-Si, parece que le va a dar igual si gana o pierde, solo quiere meterse en otro lio. Lamento que les este dando esa impresión.

Y parecía que Dimitri llevaba la razón, la chica mantenía una sonrisa emocionada mientras Todoroki solo esquivaba sus continuos ataques, sin embargo de un segundo a otro todos los pedazos de hielo que empezaban a esparcirse por la plataforma parecieron tomar conciencia y se compactaron formando una barrera frente a Shoto. Al chico no le dio tiempo de detenerse.

Negumi formo una lamina de hielo sorprendentemente flexible que la arrojo hacia la barrera que había creado sin previo aviso, al tiempo que Todoroki lanzaba otra llamarada con el fin de derretir el obstaculo, sin embargo a quien golpeo fue a la chica que siguio su trayectoria sin inmutarse, golpeando con todo su cuerpo al menor y lanzandolo fuera del campo, deteniendose ella apenas a centimetros de ser expulsada de igual forma.

Cuando se puso en pie pudieron notar un gran hueco en el traje blanco de la chica, que resaltaba su piel apenas sonrosada de la quemadura. Dimitri enseguida se acerco a ayudarla a bajar, pero ella rechazo su mano, bajando de un salto.

-Sabes que estoy bien, me preocuparía más por el chico, le he sacado todo el aire con el golpe.

Mientras hablaba Aizawa revisaba a Todoroki, efectivamente imconsiente a causa de la repentina falta de aire, Midnight se acerco a su alumna y le dió un parte para enfermeria con un simple "Bien hecho" antes de ir a ayudar a Aizawa.

-¿Un parte? ¿En serio? ¡Solo necesito una pomada!

-No es por nada, pero fue un golpe directo, deberias vertelo en serio- intervino Ai, mientras Midnight mandaba a dos chicos a dejar a Todoroki en la enfermeria y volvia a tomar su lista, solo faltaba una pareja, así que no tenia sentido interrumpir la actividad, tampoco era como si alguno hubiera recibido un daño grave, no debian armar un escandalo de eso.

Por su parte Deku tomaba notas, como siempre, del combate y las habilidades de cada uno de sus mayores, aprovechando que no se había ido a la enfermeria por una vez en su vida.

Estaba entusiasmado por lo que se vendría.

* * *

 **Voy a lamentar mi error en el cannon, bai.**

 **Ok no Xd**

 **Aunque en serio me frustra haberme equivocado, pero soy demasiado floja como para re-escribirlo y ni modo(¿)**

P.D: Amen al Tintín violador pls


End file.
